Crazy in a good way
by Tell me everything
Summary: "Normally I would I've jumped for joy at any extra attention from Blaine. Normally I would have put on my widest grin and gave him a friendly wave. Normally I would have waited for him, but today was anything but normal." *T for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt!" I heard my name ring through the hallway. "Hey wait up!" The voice called again. I turned quickly to find the source of said voice. Blaine.

Normally I would I've jumped for joy at any extra attention from Blaine. Normally I would have put on my widest grin and gave him a friendly wave. Normally I would have waited for him, but today was anything but normal.

I gave him an icy blank stare before turning back around heading for my class. I quickened my pace so he wouldn't catch up and when I reached my class I practically hurled myself into it. I thought back to yesterday when this whole thing started.

It was around noon when I was passing the seniors common room. I brightened when I saw Blaine sitting on one of the couches chatting with Wes and David. Technically juniors were not allowed into the senior common room but Blaine frequently brought me there and none of the other seniors really cared.

I started to enter the room when I heard Blaine say my name. I know it's wrong to spy, and apparently I'm horrible at it, but I was curious so I hid my self from view and listened to them talk. "Kurt is driving me crazy guys, I don't know what to do!" Blaine spoke and he waved his arms around in an exaggerated motion. He continued, "Seriously I don't think I can be friends with him anymore."

My heart sunk as I turned around and ran down the hallway, sobbing like a maniac as I went. I made it back to my room and collapsed onto my bed, crying into the sheets griped tightly between fingers. Blaine hated me! I couldn't believe it, he was either superb at hiding his annoyance or I was the thickest person in the world.

I had cried so much that I didn't even get a minute of sleep. In the morning I shuffled over to my mirror an stared in horror at my face. Thank got I didn't have a roommate because he might have screamed and ran out of the room. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy and was hair was a complete mess! I quickly grabbed a bottle of face cream and some ice to fix my problem, then I gelled my hair into it's normal perfection.

'Hey, are you mad at me or something? What did I do?' The text from Blaine interrupted my thoughts. 'You can stop pretending like you care now.' I replied. 'What are you talking about?' I didn't give an answer. 'Kurt, what did I do!' I ignored it again.

The classes went by quickly, most likely due to my total lack of paying attention, and soon it was lunch time. Blaine had sent several texts but I hadn't answered any of them. As I made my way to the cafeteria I thought about where I would be eating lunch today. Normally I ate with Blaine but that obviously wasn't an option. I decided it would be safest to eat outside, considering Blaine would probably find me if I stayed inside.

I flew through the lunch line as fast as I could and made my way to the exit. Apparently I hadn't been quick enough. "Kurt!" I heard Blaine call, he was close, judging by his voice he was no more than a foot behind me. To my horror, there was no way to get away from him this time. I turned slowly to face him.

"What?" I barked out. "If you don't mind I'm kind of in a hurry and I don't have time to talk." I almost regretted my words when his face twisted I to a pained expression, but then I remembered last night.

"Kurt..." he began, his voice soft and low. "I...why are you doing this?" he asked with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Me? I'm only giving you what you want Blaine." I chocked out. "Sorry I bothered you so much."

"Why the he'll would you think that I want this?" Blaine said, his voice cracking slightly.

I looked around trying to avoid his intense gaze. Then I became aware of how many people were staring at us. The heat ran up my spine onto my face and my cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Blaine looked around too and then locked eyes with me once again. He reached out and took my hand, an not wanting to make a scene, I let him drag me out of the room.

We walked quickly down the hallway, trying our best to avoid the stares. Finally Blaine tugged me into his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 'Great!' I thought. 'Now I'm locked in his freaking room with him!' I glanced up to see Blaine's eyes on me once again. They were focused an intense, compared to his normal care free and happy stare.

"Look, I'll leave you alone ok, I'm sorry. Could you just leave me alone?" My eyes were glue to the floor the entire time I spoke, so jumped a little when I felt a hand grasp my chin lightly and lift it up.

"Kurt, look at me." his voice was low and gentle again and I couldn't figure out why he was being so nice when he hated me so much. "Why..." he began with a shaky voice, "would I ever want you to leave." If I didn't know better I'd say Blaine was actually sincere with his words.

"I HEARD you Blaine!" I said, this time looking him directly I'm the eyes. "You told Wes and David that I drive you crazy and you don't want to be friends. "I looked down, trying to not let Blaine see the tears in my eyes. There was a pause before Blaine broke the silence.

"OH!" Blaine said followed by a chuckle. I tore my eyes away from the floor and shot him a glare. I couldn't believe he thought my heart being absolutely crushed was funny! I tried to push him aside to get to the door but he only latched onto my arm. "No no!" Blaine said sounding a little panicked. "You heard wrong!" Blaine fumbled out.

"Blaine, I know what I heard." Why was he trying to deny it anyway, I was doing him a favor!

"Well yeah, you heard the words right but you got their meaning wrong." Blaine slid his hand from my arm down to my finger tips, lacing our hands together. My face contorted with confusion and I couldn't help but blush a little at the gesture. I turned my face away from his, hoping he wouldn't notice. Bad move, it made me totally unprepared for what came next.

I felt Blaine's free hand slide up my face and before I could react he pressed his lips against mine. At first I was too shocked to kiss back but when I did, oh gaga! His mouth was hot on mine and he moved his mouth deep and slow. His tongue brushed my lips, which immediately opened to let him in.

I let out a soft moan when Blaine's fingers grasped my waist and pulled me closer. He broke the kiss and spoke softly in my ear. His breath was shot on my skin as he spoke.

"Kurt I'm crazy about you in the way that I can't go two seconds without thinking about you." My eyes grew wide, that was unexpected. "And I don't want o be JUST friends with he anymore, I CAN'T be just friends with you anymore.

At this point I didn't even care anymore, I just wanted to feel Blaine's mouth on mine again! I twisted my face around so he was in front of me again and I pressed our lips together hungrily. Blaine let out the moan this time and I swear it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. It was low and rough and it made me want to be oh so inappropriate with him.

I ground my hips against Blaine's and to my satisfaction he gave me another moan. I slid my hands from their current resting place on his shoulders down his chest. I stopped at the rim of his pants. Slowly I ran my hands up his chest, feeling his toned body. I pulled his shirt up to his shoulders and only then did I break the kiss. Blaine quickly tore his shirt off the rest or the way before attacking my lips again.

His hands slowly ran up and down my sides, sending tingles through my body. He ran his fingertips over my stomach, bringing my shirt up with his hands. They lingered there for what felt like an eternity and I simply couldn't take it anymore. I broke the kiss and moved to take my shirt the rest of the way off but Blaine's hands stopped me.

"I'm going to do that." He said in a husky voice. He gave me a sexy grin and slid his hands up further.


	2. Chapter 2

Update:

Hey guys :) thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited this story. I have a quick question... I was thinking about changing the rating to M because when I was writing the second chapter it got a little dirty. I have 2 different endings right now so let me know if you want the clean version or the dirty one :P thanks!

P.S. I was also thinking about writing a third chapter that is the same story from Blaine's POV and I promise it won't be all boring an repetitive because their situations are so different, would anyone want that? Let me know please! :)


End file.
